The hunters
by FablePsycho
Summary: It is said that when you find true love, you have found your soulmate. Well, what if this very soul had been artificially made? What if you know it should never be? What happens when what you want, is something that goes against everything you stand for? The answer, load your cane rifle, and ready your bow, because you are both doomed.
1. Introduction

_Now before anyone objects to this story and this pairing, I'd like to say this will not be one of those fluffs. The characters and their personalities will not be altered, they will speak to one another as they would in game. If you do not like this pairing, then read along for the story, it will be good I promise. Now without further delay, LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY...oh yeah and disclaimer. Battleborn and it's characters belong to Gearbox Software...except any OC's I choose to bring into the story._

A ship lands in an abandoned U.P.R. base, as a man retrieves his team after their long fought battle. This man is Trevor Ghalt, captain of the ship Nova, and he leads a group called the Battleborn. The Battleborn consist of individuals from the five remaining factions left within a dying universe. This group has put aside their differences, and faction affiliations to fight a traitor named Lothar Rendain, who has allied himself with the cosmic horrors known as the Varelsi.

These beings are the ones responsible for the destruction and darkening of countless worlds, and their stars. During such times, you'd think that those remaining would unite to fight a common enemy, but that's where you'd be wrong. Those who have survived the darkening, have all gutter balled around Solus, the last star in the universe. The five remaining factions mentioned earlier, all hold different ideals and beliefs, and fight each other for what is left.

The Battleborn are those who are willing to fight alongside each other, despite their own interests, but for some, it is much easier said then done. There are still those who fight within this group, and the actions of two such individuals, had nearly cost their team the mission, as well as their lives. The two I speak of, exist within the opposite spectrum of life and belief. One is of flesh, blood, and magic, while the other is of metal, wire, and evolutionary science.

The former's name is Teska Elessamorn (otherwise known as Thorn), an Aelfrin from a faction known as the Eldrid. The Eldrid value the natural universe, and spend great deals of their time and resources, observing, preserving, and cataloging all that they learn and find. The latter's name is Marquis D,Caliber, a magnus from a faction known as the Last Light Consortium, or the L.L.C. for short. The L.L.C. are the war profiteers of Solus, supplying the factions with machines of war in their endless pursuit of profit.

The two are proud hunters, with more in common then they know, but little do they know of the trials that they will face ahead. Only by uniting as a team, will they stand a chance of success and survival. This is their story, a story of a bond forged by battle, blood, and senseless violence. Read along children, and I will tell you the story of "The hunters".

 _Ok, so not much of a first chapter, but more of an introduction like the games intro. The narrator will remain nameless for the moment, but rest assured, I will reveal the character in a chapter to come. Until then, enjoy the chaos that is to come in the chapters ahead. Love it, hate it, review._


	2. Chapter 1: The deal

Chapter 1: The deal

Ghalt stood tall, glaring down at two of his fellow team-mates. The two before him though, were not intimidated, and frowned as they occasionally glared at one another. "Do you two realize what's at stake here?" Ghalt asked, knowing they knew the answer. He went on, and said, "You nearly got yourselves, as well as the team killed. Mike, Montana, and even Rath are in the infirmary because of you two. It was bad enough with Isic trying to kill you all, but you two had made the situation even worse with shooting at one another's heels."

As Ghalt went on, Marquis just tuned out, not caring for what his commander and team mate was saying. He was more concerned with the dissatisfied look his lady Phoebe was giving him. This had indeed been one of his greatest blunders, and that smelly hobo was to blame. Stealing his kills, getting in the way of his shots, placing him in harms way with her feeble magic. It was bad enough that he had to work with this Aelfrin wretch, he was against working with her in a team from the very start, but the mission had apparently needed them both. Marquis let out a low groan of frustration at the idea. A magnus of his god like stature, actually needing a hobo for some mission he was sure he could have done himself. The idea was preposterous, as well as stupid and in poor taste.

He glared at Thorn, wishing every second that she had met her end on that mission. He wouldn't even have minded if she had died by his own hands, it would have served her right for stealing his spots. Meanwhile, Thorn grew ,ore and more angry as Ghalt lectured them on the importance of working as a team. As if she would ever work with this soulless megalomaniac. Like him, she was a sniper, but with her weapon of choice, she must be as mobile as possible. To wield a bow against enemies that could let out shots in quick succession required her to move as much as possible. She needed the room to take different positions, sniping her enemies as quickly and efficiently as possible, without suffering any painful consequences. The stupid magnus did not allow for such strategies, as he was pointing his rifle at every foe, taking them all out with a disturbing enthusiasm.

He did not want her help, and instead took it upon himself to try and finish it all quickly, risking her life in the process. Thorn had not wanted to work with this arrogant imitation of life, he thought himself above his team-mates, when they all fought for the same goal. This has been what she hated most about the elitist magnus, he never stopped talking about how superior he was, even when he was in the same position as everyone else.

"Do you two have anything to say for yourselves?" Ghalt cut in, interrupting their thoughts. Neither answered, for they believed they had nothing to answer for. When Ghalt heard no response from either of them, his face darkened, as he asked, "Why should I even keep you two on this team?" This had caught their attention, as both stared wide-eyed at their commander. Was he seriously considering cutting them both?

Marquis being the first to regain his composure, spoke up and said, "I would advise against that captain. To boot someone of my skill would drastically lessen our chances of success. And though I hate to admit it, this savage here has a vital role to play here as well." Thorn raised a brow at this, only for her face to clench in anger, as Marquis finished saying, "We need more survivable meat shields like her if we want our best fighter to stand any chance of succeeding."

"That is enough Marquis." Phoebe spoke in a cold tone, "As much as I know you hate the idea, we need people of Thorn's SKILL. The same applies to others you consider to be hobos, only together do we have a higher rate of success." "Forgive me my lady," Marquis said in a more respectful tone, "but there is no way I am working with this jobless savage. Especially one that has a history of savage violence toward mein kinder."

Thorn smirked, as she said, "Well at least I'm not a hypocrite. What of those times YOU killed your fellow robots. As I recall, you were laughing hysterically as you destroyed each one." Marquis faced her, adjusting his eye to look as if he were glaring. "I did not wish to do what I had done to my own kind, but there had been no other option, then to fight through them. In the heat of battle, a person can lose themselves to the thrill of the moment, and that's what I did."

"And you think that this logic alone justifies, ALL your actions?" Thorn asked, putting more pressure on the magnus. Marquis hesitated for a moment, but then replied with a grin, "Yes, I do believe so. You should know better then anyone else. How many U.P.R. soldiers have you and your faction killed for trying to house a base on Ekkunar? How many of your own have abandoned the Eldrid and sought to fight with other factions you have have sworn to ruthlessly destroy? You say you fight purely of vengeance for the lost, but deep down you love the thrill of battle, and to see the blood of your victims splatter upon the ground. And they call me a psychopath, at least I'm aware of my actions, and can say I enjoy it from time to time. The L.L.C. does not hide behind it's beliefs like you hobos in the Eldrid. Our beliefs in personal enrichment, is not only the most honest of the other factions, but the one that is least likely to alter them. Why, you could even say that those who died in the name of the Eldrid had, I don't know...died for nothing."

Thorn's expression grew darker, her eyes becoming dilated, as if she were about to snap at that moment. This prompted Ghalt to step in, and try to calm the situation. "THAT'S ENOUGH," he addressed them, "both of you need to stop fighting one another, and look past your differences. There are cosmic horrors working to leave us all to the dark, with only a few that can stand against them. Put aside your petty problems toward one another, and take a look at the even larger one that threatens to consume us all. If not for each other, then for yourselves, and for the things you care about most."

Marquis chuckled, and said, "You have noble ideas indeed captain, but there is no way I shall ever regard this savage as my equal." "The same could be said for me." Thorn admitted, "I would not trust this soul-less THING with my life." Ghalt sighed, and shook his head. He really wished Mellka and Deande were here to back him up, but the two were out recruiting more to the cause with Reyna. It was clear that it was going to take more then just words to make these two see the truth, but this would be next to impossible, unless...

Suddenly, Ghalt had an idea, one that was sure to at least stop the two from killing one another. "Fine," he finally said, "then the two of you leave me the only choice of booting you both from the team." Marquis gasped, and Thorn glared at the captain in anger. "YOU ARE CUTTING ME? Thorn yelled in anger, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THE VARELSI HAVE DONE TO MY PLANET AND HOME STAR. YOU WOULD CHUCK A POWERFUL WEAPON FOR THIS?" Ghalt remained calm, and answered, "I know what you've lost,but it seems that you two care about your own prides, then you do our cause. If we can't band together, we've already lost the fight."

Thorn just scoffed, while Marquis looked at Phoebe pleadingly. "Please my lady," he said, "surely there must be something I can do, something to prove my worth to the eradication of these star killing space hobos?" Phoebe crossed her arms, and told Marquis, "I'm sorry my friend, but I'm afraid you two have left the captain with no other option. If you can't perform your job efficiently, then we'll just have to find someone who can perform it better."

Marquis stood there registering his lady's words, and came to the horrifying conclusion that she was firing him. His entire body began to tremble, as he tried to keep his composure in front of Phoebe and the captain. "BUT," Ghalt finally spoke up, "there is another option. Only one, that would keep the BOTH of you from being kicked off the team. You wanna hear it?" "Anything." Marquis said, with a hint of relief in his voice. Thorn still glared angrily at Ghalt, but nodded at the chance he was giving them. Ghalt then said, "Alright, here's the deal. The two of you are to bunk with one another for a week. You will not attempt to kill one another, injure one another, or even act out on one another. You don't have to get along with one another, but you will learn to respect each other. The team won't be able to survive another fight between you two...literally. This deal is to ensure that you put these issues to rest...at least for now."

Marquis and Thorn did not know how to respond to the deal they had been offered. Marquis immediately started thinking of other positions he could take, but none would ever take the fight to Rendain and the varelsi. Plus he couldn't just leave his lady Phoebe to these unsophisticated brutes. Thorn had thought of going back to the Eldrid, to try and convince them to take action against this great threat, but she knew the observatory would never take direct action. This was literally their only choice, and neither wanted to spend a week together, knowing something bad was likely to happen.

After taking another moment to think it over, the two finally submitted, and agreed to Ghalt's terms. "Good," he said with a smile, "both of you start packing your needed gear, and start moving into your temporary quarters. Your week begins now." Marquis and Thorn nodded, but glared at one another as they left the command deck. "Ummmm sir," the ship Nova finally spoke, "are you sure this is a good idea?" "No idea," he admitted, "the two are as hard and stubborn as the damn varelsi. I'm hoping this time together at least makes them stop fighting one another for a time. Other then that, we don't have to worry about stray arrows and bullets for awhile. Besides the two know what will happen if they can't complete the week." "Another thing," Nova interrupted, "were you serious about booting them from the team?"

Ghalt took a moment to answer, and said, "No, but now that they've accepted the deal, I have to make good on my word." "You know this is a bad idea." Phoebe said as she moved past Ghalt to leave the command deck. Ghalt sighed, and thought, 'I know, but maybe the two can learn something out this experience.' Ghalt knew this was wishful thinking, but wasn't entirely sure his plan would work without one of the two ending up dead.

 _Boom, first official chapter. The plot has been set, and the horrors that await the battleborn still lie in wait. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Hate it, love it, review._


	3. Chapter 2: New arrangements

Chapter 2: New arrangements

Ghalt stood at the command deck, as a huge screen projected three of his fellow crew mates. Deande waved as she moved out of the image alongside Reyna, the latest member of their team, who had helped in Deande's rescue. Mellka looked around, and then faced Ghalt on her communication com. "This is Mellka reporting to say things have been going well. Communication with the denizens of the Detritus rings has been going well, but this place does have a bit of a pick-pocket problem. Anyway, we've gained two more fighters to our cause. One's name is Toby, and the other is Whiskey Foxtrot...still cvan't believe that's his name. And Toby...well he seems capable, but also...you're just gonna have to take my word for it captain. He doesn't seem like much, but he's definiely capable."

Ghalt nodded, and replied, "Good job Mel, we're gonna need all the help we can get. If these two are as capable as you say they are, then I'll trust it. How's Deande holding up?" Mellka chuckled at the question, and answered, "Terribly. She's already had a few of her personal belongings taken from her, and can't believe she's missed the a**-holes who robbed her. Some spy mistress." Mellka's chuckle then quickly became a laugh, causing Deande to glare at her. Mellka then continued saying, "I think she's starting to regret ever agreeing with Reyna's plan to recruit more battleborn from the Rogue faction."

Ghalt wasn't really laughing, but he could see the irony to what had happened to Deande, and couldn't help but feel a little bad. "Just make sure you three are prepared for a fight. It wouldn't do good to get stuck in a situation you aren't prepared for, because you had your weapons snatched from you without warning." Mel smiled, and said, "Relax Trevor, no ones gonna catch us with our pants down. Not like anyone could with me around anyway." At that moment, Reyna held what looked like Mellka's sub-machine gun, and asked, "Does this belong to you?" Mel's eyes immediately shot open, as she realized she had just eaten her own words. "Uuuuuuhhhhh (Click)." She ended the transmission, which caused Ghalt to chuckle at his friend, but also worry about what could possibly go wrong, since they usually do for like...every mission they've endeavored.

Ghalt then shook his head, and pushed those sort of thoughts behind. It wouldn't do him good to think that what could go wrong, could very well go wrong. He turned his attention to other thoughts, like how Marquis and Thorn were doing. He figured he may as well pay them a visit, since this would be their first night together,...not that he could tell whether or not it actually was night in space. But right about now, they should be accommodating to their new roommates presence. He just hoped they-"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH F#$%#$%$#CK."

A scream interrupted Ghalt's thoughts, startling the commander out of his train of thought. He rushed toward the sound of the screaming, only to find Kleese, who was wearing goggles, as he adjusted ISIC'S A.I. to the mech suit he had made for him. "Oh quit whining Isic," Kleese huffed, "We're nearly done. Just have to adjust...ah here we are." In that instance ISIC's face took form as he quickly gazed around at his new home...for the time being. He then looked to Kleese, and in his ever so optimistic voice said, "Hello Kleese, that hurt like a motherf#%ker. Give me one good reason I shouldn't just rip that tiny frail head of yours, from your even tinier and much more frailer body."

Kleese laughed, and said, "I've...debugged you ISIC. Any harm you wish to inflict on me or any of the others on this ship, will immediately cause your very being to disappear from existence." ISIC raised a finger to answer, but then shook it away, and said, "Okay, that's a pretty good reason." "Indeed." Kleese said, as a huge grin took form on his face. Ghalt stepped inside the laboratory, after witnessing what had just happened. The only words he could come up with were, "Nice job."

 **With Marquis and Thorn**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU SLEEP IN THE NUDE, YOU...YOU SHAMELESS SO AND SO." Marquis was on the verge of a complete mental breakdown...if that was even possible, considering he had already been declared a psychopath. It was bad enough they had to be roommates for an entire week, but now he had a lot more then the hobo's smell to worry about. The thing had no mind for decency, or any idea of what shame was, if she thought she could sleep all natural with him in the room.

Thorn just rolled her eyes at the elitist magnuse's immaturity, she dreaded the week she had to spend without trying to kill him. She had no reason to respect the walking imitation of life, nor did she wish to understand it,...what was left of her sanity depended on the robots complete and utter silence. If it tried to so much as lecture her on how it was superior to her, when it couldn't even deal with the sight of the body in it's natural state, she was going to rip out the magnuses eye.

"Do you really expect me to sleep in my armor?...No, do you really think I care what you say?" Thorn asked, her voice not even hiding the frustration she felt. "It is bad enough I am stuck with you, I do not want to listen to your stupid nagging. Besides, you are a robot, what does it matter to either of us if I am naked." Marquis looked at Thorn offended, not believing how insensitive and stupid the savage truly was. Did she really think the sight of flesh was something every magnus could just ignore? She did not understand how sickly it seemed to them, when these meat bags would press up to one another, and perform...his programming spiked at the idea.

It took a moment to come back to his senses, but once he had, he shuddered at the very idea. Thorn had eyed Marquis both suspiciously, and seemingly surprised. She then asked the magnus, "Have you not seen a woman's body before?" Marquis scoffed, and answered mockingly, "What for? I already know what lies beneath one's clothing. There is no need of such curiosity for a technologically supreme being as I. We have no need for such sights."

Thorn's glare turned into a content smile, the robot was clearly scared at the idea, despite the front he was trying to fool her with. "You have not witnessed a woman's living breathing body before." She mocked, "And it is not because you are as superior as you say. You are afraid of it, probably jealous of what you and your kind lack. You call yourself a gentleel...man," Thorn tried to pronounce, "But you are neither. There is nothing gentle about you or your kind, and you are in no way a man. If I were to remove my armor now, you would be at my mercy, trying to understand what your kind simply can not."

Marquis did not show signs that he had been insulted, which caused Thorn's smile to falter. She had thought she had found the magnuse's weakness, but instead it started to cackle, and then let out a psychotic laugh as it glared at her with it's glowing blue eye. "Fraternizing me will get you nowhere hobo." Marquis mocked, "Though I am not surprised that you are trying to gain my good graces. If you really want to be on my good side, then be a good little meat bag, and do as I instruct." Thorn's jaw dropped, but her stunned reaction did not last.

It was immediately replaced with all organic fury, as her own eyes began to glow green, and then a very pissed off red. The magnus was so stuck up, that it actually thought she was trying to win favor with it. Marquis just wagged his finger at her, and said, "I would advise against indulging in your savage nature hobo. If you lose yourself in your rage, as you always do, we will be booted from the battleborn. I do not know or care why it is you wish to stay, but if I do not intend to be fired because you could not simply accept your place below me."

Thorn wanted nothing more then to throttle the magnus, but knew what would happen if she let her temper get to her. Her grandpa Boldur had warned her in a message of what would happen if she let it all go to her head. No, if she was to beat this machine, she had to rely on her own cunning...she could use violence on it once the week had passed."Now, first things first," Marquis interrupted her thoughts, "I am to take the top bunk, I do not wish to inhale your stench as I sleep. It is bad enough that I am being exposed the the mother of all poor people cooties, and I wish to be-"

"No, I will take the top bunk," Thorn interrupted with a challenging glare, "I need the top position to set up my hammock." Marquis had formed the only expression he was capable of making with his face. His mouth was agape in disbelief, not believing the savage had passed up a nice comfortable bed, in favor for a swinging bed roll that could have you fall face first on to the floor.

"Absolutely not," Marquis dejected, "You will not turn the top bunk into a hammock, you will not sleep in the nude, and you will not turn this room into your own pig sty while I must share it with you. Mein god, who was your last roomate? I doubt they had been comfortable with your arrangements." Thorn continued to glare at Marquis, and said, "My room mate before you was Miko, and he...she...it, did not mind the way I sleep."

Marquis should have known. Of course the sentient mushroom hadn't minded the hobo's sleeping habits, he was a member of the Eldrid, and Marquis was willing to safely bet that all these damned hippies were shameless, jobless, savages. "Now if you are done b#%ching, I am going to start putting up my hammock." Thorn said, now pulling off the bed on the top.

Marquis acting quickly, pulled her down to face him, as he began to threaten the aelfrin. "See here savage, I will not accept these conditions. You will not tell me how it will be, and you must be insane to think I will take any position below your naked body. I am superior to you in every way, so I shall have my way with you, whether you agree with me or not." Thorn didn't know what to say to any of that. She wondered if the dumb robot even noticed how...provocative, his threat had sounded.

Thorn then pushed it aside, and matched Marquis's threatening tone, as she came closer to state her dominance. Marquis had not noticed, but he had been taking steps backwards, his own body reacting on it's own accord as the menacing aelfrin came closer and closer. Marquis had stopped when the back of his head hit the door, startling the magnus as he realized Thorn and her cooties were only a few mere meters from his face.

"Look at you, a machine who snivels like a coward, afraid of my and everyone else's touch." Thorn said, her demeanor growing colder. "A thing like you does not need or deserve any kind of comfort, because you do not have a soul or a body worth protecting. I could kill you now, and no one would care, because all you are is a mockery of true life. A pale imitation, who thinks it is above the rest, when really, it is below anything with a heart beat. Do not think you will order me around, you are not a being even worth listening to."

There was a moment of silence, neither moved or seemed to breath as they stared one another down. The seething rage Marquis now had was incomprehensible, he wanted to strangle the thing that had so questioned his very existence...and that would be exactly what he would do. In that moment, Marquis shouted a rage filled cry, as he tackled Thorn to the ground. Not seeing this coming, Thorn was not prepared to counter the robot's assault, which caused them both to go crashing around the room, trying to pin the other down. The two raged on, not hearing the sound of footsteps that were now approaching them.

 _Yeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaahhhhhh...pretty soon there gonna eat those words. Anyway, hate it, love it, review._


	4. Chapter 3: The wager

Chapter 3: The wager

"This poem is fool proof." said Oscar Mike, "If this doesn't work, nothing will." Montana nodded, trying to sound as optimistic as he possibly could about his best friends plan. "Yeah buddy, that poem is...good." "Yeah I know right." Oscar stated proudly as he followed his friend through the ship. "Still, have you given thought to Mellka? Maybe she doesn't want your poems." The clone soldier looked at the lumberjack to explain what he meant.

"I'm just saying, maybe sending her...poems, is not how you can go about wooing someone like Mellka." Montana explained, hoping his friend would understand, and try a different tactic. "Trust me big guy," Mike said, sure his plan would work, "the ladies love guys who can be sensitive and emotional to their needs. They act tough, but they all feel that way inside. Mel just needs to see that I'm here if she ever needs me."

Montana huffed a sigh, he wouldn't get Mel's attention this way, and he couldn't tell him that his poems won't help him at all. Montana just hoped, that if Mellka were to ever find out, she would let Mike down gently...but the chances of that weren't likely. Mel wasn't one of those sensitive emotional types, Oscar thought all women could be, no you have to be firm with someone like her. You had to plant your feet, and be sure that this is what you want, which was something Mike wasn't most of the time.

The ex-Mike unit was tough when he needed to be, but he still didn't have a good grasp on his emotions. He could talk a good game, act like nothing was wrong, but being the close friends they are, Montana could see his friends need for guidance. That he needed someone to give him direction, purpose, and care or else he'd shut down. Montana had figured this was the main reason Oscar felt the way he did for the Eldrid assassin.

"So do ya think they've already killed each other?" Oscar asked, prompting Montana to look at him as if he had two heads. "Oh don't look at me like that, you know how those two can get. One's a psychotic robot, and the other's an equally psychotic space elf. It wouldn't surprise me if Ghalt's plan already backfired, and one of them is dead. Which is why I think you should put off returning the book you guys are reading for book club." Montana just shook his head at his friends lack of faith in his fellow team mates.

If his time on board has taught him anything, it's that people always put aside their differences when caught in a tight spot. They had heard captain Ghalt, if the two so much as harmed a hair on one another, the two were no longer welcomed among the battleborn. "I'm sure they're fine," Montana answered assuredly, "Thorn's smarter then that, I know she is. She's not just that angry space elf you guys make her out to be. And Marquis...the guy can be a pain the ass, but so was Thorn when we first met."

"Think about it, he's the only A.I. that hasn't tried to kill us since we formed this team. Don't you think that shows how much faith he has in our cause?" Oscar took a moment to think over his friends words, but then gave his own answer. "He's still a psychopath, and just cuz he hasn't tried to kill us yet, doesn't mean he's not thinking about it." Montana could only nod, he couldn't deny any of what his best friend told him, even if he didn't want to believe so.

"I still don't think the magnus is all that bad...just a little cranky with all these new emotions and feelings he's been having. Remember Mike, for anyone to just wake up to everything from joy, to sadness, to...everything else would make anyone go insane. Imagine if they did that to you and the other Mikes." Mike cringed at the very idea. Montana then said, "To be grown only to wage war without feelings, and to only do as you were programmed. And then suddenly your minds are free, and you feel the entire weight of your actions coming down on you. To know what you've done, and to know why you were created, and to find out that you've killed so many others. Now I'm not saying what Marquis does is justifiable, but compared to any other magnus like Isic, I think he came out alright. Just look at Nova, Marquis could be the same, if he just gave others a chance." Montana reasoned, hoping this would be enough to convince his friend to have some faith.

Oscar considered his best friends words, and replied, "Even if what you say is true buddy, I don't see how we'd be able to to get him to open up. That magnus takes every chance to keep away from us, and talk to his mechanical pet owl...even you have to admit that ain't healthy. And not to crap on the commander, but I think Ghalt has the wrong idea. I get that in these sort of circumstances, normal people would put aside their problems, and realize that their issues are petty. But, this is Thorn and Marquis we're talking about. Hell, we know what's wrong with the magnus, but Thorn is another story entirely. She's made herself the way she is with her whole quest for vengeance. She's nice to you, because you haven't given her a reason to hate you...but she'd still kill you if you ever stood against her. Your U.P.R., that alone is plenty of reason for her to put an arrow through your skull. She's even killed members of her own faction without any regret or remorse, and that's just because they pissed her off. The space elf is probably more unstable then the magnus, and the magnus grows worse with each battle we win. And now, the two most trigger happy sociopaths this ship, were in the same room together. Trust me Montana, the two would end each other before they work out anything with each other."

Montana sighed, but he would not accept this outcome. Sure Teshka could be easily provoked at times, but she was also a survivor, and she did what it took to get through the toughest of situations. Where most people would break down and cry, Thorn would plant her feet, and be a stoic as a stone. Montana believed in her, and though he barely knew Marquis, he believed in the magnus as well. They were both here for personal reasons, as all the current battleborn are, so those reasons could very well be keeping them from hurting one another. They could have killed each other in the past, but didn't, despite their best efforts and hopes.

Montana knew that those two were smart enough to know they needed one another to help save the last star and their own skins. They chose to be apart of this team, knowing they'd have to pull through together, and work as a team like everyone else on this ship. Montana couldn't help but smile a little, he knew the two would probably never be friends, but it was enough to know that they wouldn't needlessly be waging war against one another. If Ghalt's plan works, the two would be less hostile towards one another, as well as with other members of the team whether they knew this person or not. Montana knew this was a tall order, but he had faith in this team, as well as his captains attempts at uniting all the factions under one banner to fight the varelsi.

"Trust me Mike," Montana said with confidence, "those two are gonna get along just fine." Oscar just shook his head, but said nothing as they walked in silence to the room. When they got there, Montana gently tapped on the door with his large index, which had sounded like normal knocks to a door. When no one answered, he tried again, but still no one had answered. "Guess no one's in there right now...or their both dead." Mike joked, only to get a glare from the lumberjack. When Montana tried the door, he realized that it was open, and that on the other side was a sight so shocking, neither could tear their eyes to look away.

In front of them, were Marquis and Thorn, their backs had been turned to them. Marquis's coat and hat had been discarded on the floor, and it seemed his button shirt had been undone. The magnus was positioned atop the aelfrin, crotch to rump, and appeared to be grinding up against one another. Thorn let out a grunt as her legs curled up each time Marquis pushed upward against her backside. The two did not let up, going hard, and didn't appear to be stopping any time soon.

"Uuuuuhhhhhhh." Mike said, causing the two to stop, and turn their heads in horror. They had been caught in the act, which caused Montana panic saying, "AAAAHHHH WE DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING. HERE'S YOUR BOOK JUST TAKE IT. SO SORRY, FORGET WE WERE HERE." Montana then tossed the book into the room, and ran away as fast he could with Mike following close behind. When the two stopped to catch their breath, they looked at one another, unsure of what to say about what they just saw. Eventually, Mike broke the silence, and said, "Well...at least their getting along." Montana would have said, 'I told you so', but the image he had seen of the two would not leave him alone. That horrifying breech of personal privacy was burned into his memory, and never more did he wish he was wrong.

 **Thorn and Marquis moments earlier**

Thorn bent Marquis's arm backward as she slammed him against the wall. Marquis tried to get free of the Eldrid's grip, but could not, as she repeatedly slammed his face against the wall. Thorn held on to his limbs tightly, as she was no longer content to smash the magnus's face against the wall, and tried to trip Marquis on to the ground. Thorn swung Marquis around, but did not expect the magnus to slip out of his coat, and back hand her.

Thorn felt as if her head was about to burst, or that the very blow itself would knock her head off her shoulders. For such a thin frame, the magnus packed quite a vicious smack. Thorn didn't even want to know what a punch from him would feel like. The smack sent her falling hard on her side, enabling her to see that he was making a full frontal attack. As Marquis charged at her, Thorn quickly got on her back, and kicked Marquis's legs.

This strategy then backfired, as Marquis fell forward on top of her. He then let out an angry roar as he grabbed Thorn's throat with both his hands, and proceeded in choking her to death. Thorn clawed at the magnus, ripping his white button shirt, as she tried to gasp for air. As she began to get woozy, Thorn remembered an old grappling trick she and Mellka use to perform on one another when they sparred.

Thorn rapped her legs around Marquis waist, keeping him from moving, and allowing the strength of her legs to flip their positions. Marquis had been caught off guard as Thorn seamlessly gained the upper hand, and started beating down on his face with her fists. She would grab his head with one hand, and then punch him back down with the other. Marquis fixed this problem with another backhand to her face.

This one made Thorn hit the floor with her face. As soon as she tried to push herself up, Marquis jumped on her, and used his own body to push her down. He then held Thorn's neck in a lock, trying to cut off oxygen from her brain. Thorn then struggled beneath Marquis, and tried to wriggle her waist free so she could use her legs. Marquis knew what she was planning, and pushed down with his own waist to keep her's down. The moment she got any foot hold, would be the moment she would use her powerful legs to launch him forward. Marquis would not allow this, he would not allow this hobo to do him any more damage, it was bad enough that he would have to go to a tailor to fix both his white buttoned shirt and coat. He had many more like them, but he didn't want to have one less of either.

"Uuuuuhhhhhhh." Mike said, causing the two to stop, and turn their heads in horror. They had had been caught, they had been at each other's throat, and let both their cool and guard down. That was it, it was over, the two would report this to Ghalt and-"AAAAHHHH WE DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING. HERE'S YOUR BOOK JUST TAKE IT. SO SORRY, FORGET WE WERE HERE." Montana then tossed the book into the room, and ran away as fast he could with Mike following close behind.

Eventually the surprise wore off, and Thorn pushed Marquis off her. "Great, look at what you have done." Marquis told her in an agitated tone. "We have been caught, and now they will tell the commander and my lady Phoebe. Why could you not just do as I instructed?" Thorn glared angrily at Marquis, and in an angry growl replied, "It is you who is to blame. You were the one who started the fight, not me."

Marquis realizing this, mentally slapped himself for acting like an imbecile, but made sure his own physical expressions were not noticeable to the hobo. He had to keep face, less the deranged space hippie would know she was right, and think she was better then him. Adjusting himself, Marquis said, "It does not matter. We had been caught red handed." Thorn looked at him as if he said something stupid, and raised her own hands to show that they were not red.

Marquis gawked at Thorn in her ignorance, and pinched his forehead saying, "I did not mean literally, it just an expression. I mean to say we have been caught fighting, when the captain gave us specific orders not to. If we can not bribe those two, or find a way to bury this blunder, we will be booted from the team." Thorn only smirked at Marquis contentedly, as she told him, "No, you shall be...boooooted, from the team. Montana is an...ally of mine. Unlike you, I have someone on my side."

Marquis growled at the aelfrin, but thought better of letting his anger get to him again. No, if he was to defeat this pest, he had to rely on his own cunning and wit...even though violence was much more preferable when dealing with such a lowly being as her. Marquis processed what he could use against the the Eldrid ranger, and immediately found an answer. He then did his best to look coy, as he smiled at the wretch.

"Be that as it may, my evidence against you is just as damning mein fraulein. Do remember, you struck at me as well, and even with that big oaf on your side, it is still your word against mine. Do you really think the commander will take sides? Even if that overgrown lummox vouches for you, his say would not be credible. He is **your** ally. Of course he will take your side. Ghalt may very well know this, and not even care for what the oaf has to say on your behalf. Either way I look at it, we would still be removed from the battleborn. If I were you, I would ensure that walking muscle bound abomination, kept quiet on this ordeal. Would you not agree?"

Thorn gawked at aristocratic magnus stunned. He was right, Montana is one of Ghalt's men from the U.P.R.. It is likely that Ghalt knews how passive and friendly Montana can be, and wouldn't listen, knowing he always spoke highly of those he considered his friends. Thorn grinded her teeth, the magnus was right, damn him he was right. Marquis smirked, and asked, "I trust you know what to do?"

Thorn grudgingly nodded, making her disgust at the magnus more noticeable. Marquis nodded back, "Good, now to all we must do, is make sure to hide whatever evidence there may be about our...aggressive negotiation." The two then looked around the room, and saw the multiple dents in it, as well as the scratch marks. To this, Marquis said, "I will bring in a few personal belongings of my own, to hide any indications of our earlier feud. I suggest you do the same."

Thorn made an audible sound of agitation, "Fine," she said grudgingly, "But I take top bunk." Marquis's amused face immediately disappeared, and became one of annoyance. "No, you shall not. You will comply with my instructions, or you will not receive my aid." This time Thorn smirked, "Yes you will, or I will not even bother to hide our fight." She then crossed her arms, and made a victorious smile.

"That's...that's not fair...but I suppose I should have expected that you savages would have no sense of honor or fairness." Marquis quipped, hoping Thorn would fall for the bait. As if on cue, Thorn cast Marquis a look of disdain. He knew that the aelfrin was prideful, and wouldn't allow anyone to stomp it down. Falling for the bait, Thorn said, "Fine, I will prove I am more deserving. But how do we decide this?" Marquis put his hand to his chin, and thought of a game that guaranteed him victory.

At that moment, Nova announced, "Hey guys, just a heads up on our current predicament. We'll be landing at an L.L.C. base shortly. There you can relax, resupply, and train in relative safety. In other words, a break is coming up, so enjoy it while you can. That is all.' With that, Nova's announcement ended, and Marquis knew how to settle the dispute. "We will settle our dispute at the L.L.C. state of the art training grounds." He said proudly. "We will determine who it is that will take the top bed with a game of skill and marksmanship. Do you accept?" Marquis asked, sure of his own success. Thorn made a toothy grin, and accepted, the game was perfect.

"Wunderbar, it seems we are finally in agreement. But in the meantime, we should hide this damning evidence." Marquis said, pointing everywhere around the room. "Really, can't you savages learn to temper yourselves?" Marquis mocked as he walked out of the room. Thorn would have given him a retort, but thought better of it. No, this problem would be settled in the training grounds. For now, she had to do her best to cover up some of the damage done to the room...this was going to be a long week.

 _Aaaaannnnnnnnnddddddd done, hope you all enjoyed this chapter, cause there's more awkwardness ahead. Yeah, I just had to put Montana and Mike in here. Ever since I found out that the two can have thoughtful conversations in the comic, I figured they'd make for some good banter. Anyway, as I say, hate it, love it, review._


	5. Chapter 4: Moving arrangements

Chapter 4: Moving arrangements

"Must we...(Loud screeching noises)...must we really do this ourselves?" Marquis whined, as he pushed forward a large and heavy storage cube from his old room aboard Nova. Thorn growled as she lugged the heavy box, trying not listen to the stupid magnus, or the horrible screeching the decorated heavy box made, as it was moved across the halls. This unnecessarily humongous box, was the final decoration that would be used to hide the damage they had done to their temporary room.

It was decided that before anything else, they hide what damage they had done to the room. Every scratch mark, every dent, all evidence that could very well lead to their expulsion from the Battleborn. they would buff out the damage, but they'd require tools to do so. Those tools were within the armory aboard Nova, where the they and the others would store their weapons. For anyone to gain access, they'd have to go through Nova first, who had orders from Ghalt to take precautions in case anyone got ideas of starting a fire fight in the middle of space.

All tools were stored within the armory, all used to either buff out the weapons, or to fix damage that had been done to them on missions. Being that Nova had been present when Ghalt gave them the order to bunk with one another, it would seem suspicious if either one tried to gain access to the armory. Hiding the evidence was the best they could do, and this giant cube apparently had enough height and width to cover an entire wall. Thorn could only thank the ancestors she was born an aelfrin. Though her people appeared to be thin and frail, they had the strength of twenty humans, and sometimes even more.

Indeed, her people are even strong enough to disassemble an entire sentry bot with their bare hands. Thorn took pride in her heritage, as it was the reason she had survived so many injuries that'd be the death of someone that didn't possess the Eldrids natural ability to adapt and conquer. They didn't need so many material items to live, only the ones necessary to ensure survival, unlike the ignorant magnus or the people that created him...it.

Whatever he had in this thing, was probably as unimportant as his tea table, or his closet, or the desk he uses to write letters...with paper. Thorn had been surprised when she found out that the magnus even used such a thing as paper. As the most highly technological faction, as Marquis, Phoebe, and Kleese have proven over and over again, it struck Thorn as odd when she found out that the magnus even used paper at all.

Even by Eldrid standards, using paper was considered archaic, and obsolete compared to the technology of today. Though members of the observatory use this factor to secretly send messages to and from allies, without fear of their network being hacked, and any plans falling into enemy hands. Such methods had helped win many battles, as well as saved many lives. This method had proven to be ingenious, and was something Thorn had thought gave the Eldrid an edge over the other factions.

Though it seemed now she was wrong, since she now knew others outside her faction still used paper, though for what she didn't know...and didn't really care. The magnus's faction was a group of evil, demented, and lifeless beings who thrived off war, she doubted they used paper the same way the Eldrid do. To supply their customers with information that could end the war would contradict everything they stood for. With this in mind, Thorn simply shrugged off the coincidence, and thought no more of it.

Right now, she and the machine had no time to waste. The group they had now was small, but it didn't mean they couldn't be discovered...Montana and Mike were proof of that. In fact, after everything was set up, the two planned to speak to Mike and Montana individually. Thorn would talk to Montana, since they were part of the same book club, and...close allies for the most part. Marquis would speak to Mike, and offer him a bribe in return for keeping quiet about their...accident. Mike wasn't at all that bright, he was loyal, but Thorn knew the magnus would out wit Mike with an offer he couldn't refuse. As much as she hated to admit it, the silver tongue the magnus and it's people have could be very useful, especially with situations like the one they're in now.

Speaking of said situation, Marquis couldn't help but realize how smoothly things were going. He looked to Thorn, who stayed cautious despite this factor, and surveyed the the halls each time they moved the giant storage unit. Not that he could blame her, even with the few members on board now, getting caught red handed was highly possible. Not to mention Nova...she's the entire ship itself, which didn't make sense to magnus at all.

If Nova was part was part of the entire ship, then how was it that she hadn't notice the noise or their incident in the room? With this in mind, Marquis pondered what this could mean. It was possible that Nova was turning a blind eye, so that Ghalt wouldn't boot them on the spot. The second, and highly unlikely possibility, was that Nova did not have access to their rooms, as the rooms would be her blind spots. It made sense to give your crewmen some privacy, but even so, the rooms were a part of her. She could definitely feel what could be going on, and alert Ghalt to the issue.

So what could it be? Was Nova secretly on their side? Could she be withholding the information that could very well end his career? Or could it be that, "Marquis?" The magnus's one eye widened in surprise, and turned around to see his lady Phoebe. "M-madam h-h-how nice of you to drop byyyy." Marquis stammered, failing horribly to hide the nervous tone in his voice. Phoebe eyed him, then the large storage unit, and then Thorn who's awkward smile made her look deeply disturbed.

It was obvious the two did not want her to see this. "Marquis, what is the meaning of this?" Phoebe asked, her voice clear and demanding. Marquis and Thorn were silent, neither knowing what to say. "Is this something I should inform the captain about?" she threatened. "No, noooo, this is not an issue of concern madam. The sav-Thorn and I were only moving a few more personal belongings into our room." Marquis lied, hoping Phoebe would not question further.

Phoebe looked at him incredulously, and said, "That makes absolutely no sense. Ghalt had only given you orders to take what was needed for your week together. I am no fool Marquis, I know you hate manual labor, and I know there is more to this then you are letting on." "Ehm, uuuhh" Marquis looked to Thorn, who glared at him as she shook her head. Her cold stare told Marquis that she had nothing, and that the success of getting out of this predicament was on him.

Marquis internally cursed the aelfrin, and looked to Phoebe, who's gaze pierced his very mainframe. He had to think of something, anything that would justify what they were doing, He then thought of their arrangement, and suddenly it hit him. "You see my lady, the Eldrid and I are simply trying to know one another better." Phoebe's face still remained unconvinced, not believing that this was what either two were doing. "You see," Marquis continued, "Neither of us knows one another, or understands the others way of life. So to remedy this issue, we have taken our more personal belongings to teach the other about our two cultures. The Eldrid will teach me of her...beliefs, and I will educate her on what it means to be part of the Last Light Consortium." Marquis then whispered closely to Phoebe's ear, and finished saying, "And possibly bring some civilization to the hobo."

Marquis then went back to the storage cube, and let his words sink in. It seemed to be enough, as Phoebe nodded, and said, "Very well, as long as you two are trying to resolve your issues with one another, I shall assist you in this matter." Phoebe then hovered toward the cube, and touched it, as she disappeared and reappeared before the two. "The box is now within the room." This caused both Marquis and Thorn to tense. They had hoped Phoebe hadn't noticed the damage on the side of the room that hadn't been covered "Thank you madam." Marquis said keeping face. "Think nothing of it." Phoebe replied, "Just make sure there aren't any more...incidents. We will be arriving at the base shortly, I trust you twop will have things worked out then." Phoebe then winked at the two, and went on her way.

Thorn inwardly cursed, while Marquis shuttered, as Phoebe levitated away from them. She had seen...of course she had seen, but neither expected her to aid them. It seemed she was going to keep quiet on the matter, but it didn't help knowing they had been caught again. The two eyed one another, blaming each other for what they had both caused. It remained this way for a few moments, the tension in both so strained, it threatened to make them snap.

Marquis had been the first to snap out of his enraged stupor, and told Thorn in a gritted tone, "No. More. Mishaps. Deal with the lummox, I will find the trigger happy moron." With that Marquis stormed off, but Thorn's vicious glare never left his retreating form. She didn't like working with the machine, but he had a point, they weren't out of the woods yet. From what she got from Phoebe, the woman would not tell the commander, do to her fondness with the magnus. She wouldn't sell her toy out, but Montana and Mike were another issue. Right now, she had to find Montana, and if she knew the lumberjack, he was probably in the mess hall. With this in mind, Thorn broke into a spint, and hoped to find Montana before he said anything.

 **At the command deck**

"And you're sure the LLC won't be charging anymore for our stay at the base?" asked Kleese, not trusting Ghalt with the issue of their supplies. "Well, I don't know," the captain answered, "but what choice do we have? If you haven't noticed, were running low on food, ammunition, and medical supplies. Montana uses most of the food we have to cook us his special meals. We used up most of our medical supplies after the Thorn and Marquis blunder. Oh and let's not forget our constant use of ammunition."

"Alright, I get it." Kleese conceded, "but we're running low on credit. The few missions we've gone on hasn't even gotten us some of the basic support we'd need to stop Rendain and the Varelsi. The factions aren't convinced, we need their support, or else this team is done and Solus is doomed. Even if we could afford our stay on the base, what do you think we'll have left?"

"Not much," Ghalt admitted, "but this was Phoebe's idea. She said she had a friend there that would let us stay for free." This news didn't exactly brighten Kleese's mood as Ghalt hoped it would, as Kleese's face showed his obvious skepticism. "Trust me when I say this captain," Kleese began to warn, "No one among the L.L.C. does anything out of the kindness of their heart. Phoebe must be either bribing or calling on a favor from this person, so it is imperative that we do nothing to anger this host, and make sure that this team act civilized. Any sign of disdain, or unwanted damage done to the base will give this person leeway, if Phoebe is indeed taking advantage of a past action."

With all this said, Ghalt looked troubled, the team wasn't exactly...subtle going anywhere. Kleese seeing Ghalt's hesitation, then asked him, "Did Phoebe bother to mention who our host will be?" "Cynthia Lucatiel Augustus." Phoebe answered as she levitated toward the two. With that name said, Kleese's expression turned to one of disgust. That woman was said to live a very disreputable life style, one that the L.L.C. frowned upon. Of course, no proof was evident to say otherwise, but few members among the L.L.C. suspected her. These few members being her own family, who would disown her if said rumors turned out to be true.

Kleese looked to Phoebe, already knowing how it is they were receiving service free of charge. "You found evidence." he stated, moving his battle thrown to face Phoebe. Phoebe giggled, and said, "Indeed, and it's all thanks to my phase gate technology. The woman's been under my thumb for awhile now, and it's all thanks to her debaucherous late night habits." Kleese was stunned for a moment, but then let out a cackling laugh as he realized their fortune. "Captain," Kleese said in a more vigorous tone, "Set a course for the base."

 _Ok, first I wanna say sorry for the long wait. Took a vacation to North Carolina, and loved it. Now sadly it's almost time to go back to work, you know jobs, college work...ain't adult life just grand. Anyway, I also feel like this chapter wasn't one of my best, so I do apologize if some parts confuse you. Do know this though, I plan to expand on Battleborn's technology and locations, and use of certain archaic items. That cube's purpose will be revealed next chapter, I promise. For now, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and as always, hate it, love it, review._


End file.
